You are sitting on art!
by Tamaha
Summary: In this Non-Magic AU Ben and Mal meet for the first time during an art exhibition! With Ben beeing so innocent and Mal beeing so vicious as we love them. "But he was a bit lost, with the auction flyer in his hands and barely someone to talk to. The people here were mostly Audrey's friends. She had left him by himself after she had met a few other artists, talking about art stuff.."


In this Non-Magic AU Ben and Mal meet for the first time during an art exhibition! With Ben beeing so innocent and Mal beeing so vicious as we love them.

So, I#m not a native english, just learnt it through school. Tell me if I'm wrong in grammar or times or something just doesn't make sense!

* * *

Ben wasn't sure, if he belonged here. It was the annual art exhibition and auction of his college. He enjoyed art, but wasn't an expert. In contrary to his lovely girlfriend, who was in the art class and even had some pieces for the auction.

The auction proceed will be invested in materials for the art department, of course.

So far Ben had seen a few very interesting objects, which will earn a lot of money. Probably even through his parents. They had been roaming these halls with a lot of enthusiasm.

But he was a bit lost, with the auction flyer in his hands and barely someone to talk to. The people here were mostly Audrey's friends. She had left him by himself after she had met a few other artists, talking about art stuff.

After another round trough the rooms of the gallery and still so much time left before the auction starts he decided to sit down a bit.

He had barely sit down, when someone approached him by surprise.

„Oh my God! You are sitting on art!", said a young woman with bright purple hair in a bun right next to him, looking more than shocked.

He immediately sprung to his feet, „I'm so sorry!", he stammered off, had he been afraid to mess up all evening.

He was confused, his eyes glued to the stool. It was a simple stool, one could buy in any furniture store and there was no little card attached to. Every work of art had a little card next to it to tell the title and the artist. „Is that really art?", he asked.

He looked at the woman again, when he heard a fit of laughter.

„No, but that was probably the funniest thing all evening!", she said, sitting down on the stool herself.

He was actually blushing when he realized that this freaky woman just pranked him to get the stool.

„You could have just asked, you know?", he said offended.

„But that wouldn't have been half as funny!", she tried to whine, but was betrayed by her own giggling.

Ben needed another moment to take in her outfit. Most people at the event were wearing gowns and suits, as himself. That woman looked more like a lumberjack with heavy safety boots, dirty black pants and a plaid shirt. It wasn't buttoned-up so he could see the white tank top and a pair of suspenders very well.

She also had a sketchbook, which she had just flipped open and positioned on her lap. She fished a pencil out of her bun.

„You are starring", brought him back into reality.

„You are one of the artists, right?", he tried to figure out this strange woman in front of him.

„Don't say it, it was the sketchbook that gave me away, right?", she mocked him.

He didn't reacted to this comment but decided to ask something very important. „Hey, which piece of art was made by Audrey?", he wanted to know.  
As previously said, there were cards everywhere but the actual name of the artist was replaced with a pseudonym chosen by the art professor. You could only assume what was made by the same person. This way the art wouldn't be judged because of the artists.

So Audrey couldn't even give a hint on what was her art. He had wished, he could have tipped off his parents what they should bid on.

She looked him straight in the eyes, suddenly being angry and annoyed.

„There is no piece of art from Audrey!", she said, „All she is producing is pieces of junk and awful copies!"

That took Ben off guard. He thought his girlfriend was liked by all her classmates.

He wanted to respond to that, when someone called him. Audrey was coming closer toward him and entwined their arms when she reached him.

„The auction is about to start!", she said excitedly.

When Audrey checked up whom he was talking to and her bright trademark smile fell into a frown he had been even more surprised.

„You shouldn't be talking to that person!", she said fast and started dragging him away to the room where the auction was held.

He turned around one more time before he was pushed into the room. The purple haired artist just stood from their stool and was wandering off into the other direction.

* * *

Like I said, no native.

I have something in mind how it could continue, but only with the confidence that my english isn't the worst in the world. So leave comments, if you liked it!


End file.
